This invention relates generally to missiles, and, more particularly to missiles which are steerable under the influence of controlable jet tabs.
The primary function of guided missiles is to deliver a warhead to a specified target. The range of payloads may vary from that necessary to destroy a tank, aircraft or other missile to that necessary to destroy a major city and surrounding suburban area. A first consideration, after the type of target and payload size is determined, is the selection of a suitable propulsion means. Most missiles get off the ground by means of a rocket booster; the exceptions are those carried aloft by aircraft and released from an altitude. Many missiles utilize only rocket propulsion, and, in some instances, two or three stages. Since most tactical missiles have motor burn times of ten seconds or less, thrust vector controlled steering becomes ineffective at relatively short ranges. In addition, moveable wing aerodynamic control is extremely inefficient in operation.